Twist of Irony
by LastPrelude
Summary: A semi-drabble containing the fight between Joshua and Sho.


"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Playfully twirling a lock of his silvery hair, the boy giggled. His violet eyes gazed discerningly at the growling man who stood in front of him.

"The zetta new Composer, that's what! This will be my solution, my variable of triumph, my equation of victory!" The black-coated man laughed triumphantly, crazily, with an insane look in his eyes. His voice shook the chamber. Junk piles flew apart in pieces, raining down on the scene. The boy stared at the man with a blank expression.

"Your ambitions are quite interesting, Minamimoto-dear," Joshua replied teasingly. He giggled again.

"Shut up, you little hectopascal!' Sho screamed. His hatred, anger, and goals were all pointed at this boy. This boy he needed to erase. Sho faced downward. He started chuckling. The chuckle evolved into a mild laughter, then a unexplainable, wild laugh.

_He's in his weakest form. _

Sho managed to stop his laughing. He recovered, then stared at Joshua with intensity in his eyes.

"You're going down the garbage chute today, you little zero. I'll add you to my heap of zetta SCRAP! The zetta new Composer is standing right here!" Sho screamed, pointing at Joshua with his tattoo-covered hand and finger. "You're going down in the face of my 1000x power!"

"See these zetta cool markings? They give me the power to bring down a son of a digit like you!" Sho said. "Get ready to give up your throne to me!"

Sho rushed toward Joshua, saliva steadily coming out of his mouth. His hands were ready to tear him apart.

"_**It's x2 DIE! Prepare to be iterated!" **_

Sho released a laser orb from his hand, shooting it so fast that the human eye couldn't interpret how fast it was going. Following that, he unleashed a massive wave of Taboo Noise.

Joshua smirked, however, as he swiftly dodged the incoming projectile.

"My, you're getting rough, aren't you? Well, two can play at that game."

Whipping out his cell phone, Joshua teleported in the air and called down holy white beams to penetrate the Taboo Noise surrounding him.

Minamimoto rushed around the chamber, knocking over his "beautiful" art piles and randomly releasing orbs of energy. He then circled around Joshua, closing in like a shark about to crush its prey.

Joshua remained cool and calm. His eyes followed Minamimoto steadily. After analyzing his movement, he called down a gigantic Jesus Beam right where Minamimoto was moving.

Sho could only describe the feeling in two words.

_It hurt. _

Sho had been hit with this familiar beam before on the top of Pork City, where he battled that little redheaded twerp that the Composer had been paired up with. That was in his severely powered-down state though, and now he was unleashing more of his power.

As Sho stood paralyzed in the beam, his clothes slowly tattered. He let out an inaudible shout, then fell to his knees, panting. Joshua watched Sho with mild interest whilst floating back down to the ground gracefully.

"Are we tired now? Already?" Joshua giggled. "Just when things were getting fun?" He giggled again.

Sho shut his eyes tightly as he listened to the Composer's giggle. _That giggle. That damn giggle. _The same giggle that mocked him so many times.

Enraged, Sho felt the adrenaline of anger flow through him. He hoisted himself back up and shouted toward Joshua,

"I'm not going down in one hit yet, _Joshua!" _ Sho sputtered. "I've got power left in me, you little hectopascal!"

Joshua looked at Sho out of the corner of his eyes disdainfully.

"You know, Sho, Reapers address the Composer by his proper name, not a silly little nickname. Really, Minamimoto, you have got to respect those higher than you."

"I _am not _your zetta _underling!" _ Sho spat. He ran toward Joshua again, determined to strangle him to death.

Joshua teleported behind him. "Too slow, Sho. Or as you would say, too _zetta _slow." Joshua smirked.

Sho gritted his teeth and lashed around. Joshua had already begun attacking by using his junk piles against him. Sho found vending machines, trash, and cars headed his way. Dodging them with ease, Sho teleported toward Joshua, only to find himself being hit point-blank with a shopping cart.

Sho fell backward, but easily got up. He sidestepped to dodge an incoming stop sign and released his anger in the form of pink energy waves. Joshua glared at them.

"Sho, is that really all you can do? Shoot energy at me in different forms? Tsk, tsk, I expected better if Mr. Kitaniji chose you as a GM. I'll have a talk with him."

Sho glared back at Joshua. "I'll show you what I can do, you little 00!" Sho began charging himself up for a transformation. His clothes teared apart as a muscular figure ripped through them, his head began to change into a lion's form. He had transformed to Leo Cantus.

"Now I'll show you!" Sho screamed.

Joshua smirked. "Too late."

Sho's eyes widened in shock as he realized while he was transforming, Joshua had been charging up energy as well. Now he will see the result of said charging.

"Good-bye, Sho Minamimoto."

Before Sho could let his mouth open, an eruption of white light blinded him in a form of a huge beam and stripped him of all his senses. He could feel pain, though. Lots of it. The Super Jesus Beam had blew him into oblivion. He closed his eyes and tried to endure the pain. He couldn't. Sho opened them again to see angels, wings opening around the holy beam he was entrapped in.

_Funny. . . _Sho thought. _I thought...angels..were meant to...save. . ._

As the beam dissipated, Sho fell on the ground. He had lost.

Joshua stared at his once former Game Master. _I need to get rid of him. _

Just as Joshua was about to lift his hand to erase Sho from existence, he got an idea.

_No, _He thought. _He deserves something. . .special. . ._

Joshua turned around and collected all the debris on the battlefield. He lifted them up using levitation, then dumped it all on show.

_A sickening twist of irony, _Joshua smirked. _Something Sho himself would make. _

Joshua walked over to Sho and bent over.

"I'll be seeing you soon."


End file.
